


Never Let Me Go

by avenging_wholockian3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkwardness, Cute, Derek rips out people throates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Merman Derek, kinda violent for a little bit at the start, merman, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenging_wholockian3/pseuds/avenging_wholockian3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles somehow finds his way onto a pirate merfolk hunting boat, and if that isn't enough, befriends a merman named Derek. But is their friendship strong enough to keep Derek from ripping Stiles' throat out? And if so, will it develop into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek stares at the human in front of him. He's struggling, fighting, desperate. 

They always struggle. They always fight. They're always desperate. 

The human’s screams are muffled by the water around him. Stupid man, Derek thinks as he holds him in place. He's just losing air quicker. 

The human starts to choke on the water as it enters his lungs, pure panic stricken across his face as he moves his mouth in a desperate attempt to inhale air.

Derek does nothing. He just holds the human, thrashing in his arms, deep in the depths of the ocean. There's a point, Derek has found, that a man will accept he's going to die. It's normally seconds before they do, but something always changes in their eyes. 

The human slows, as if the ocean is sucking all life out of him. Derek tilts his head slightly as he watches, the slowing of the movements, the acceptance of fate, the death of the man he's just pulled into the depths to drown.

He lets go of the man, now dead, and watches him float. It's almost angelic, seeing him suspended in the water, floating with vacant dead eyes. His hollow shell of a body illuminated by the rays of sun splitting through the sea, sinking slowly downwards. His arms up slightly as if still grasping onto life. 

It's beautiful, Derek thinks, now the human can cause no harm to anyone anymore. 

He smiles for the first time since he grabbed the man. They're all the same to him now, all merfolk hunters are human, and all humans are evil. 

~  
Derek glares at the man as he drags him deeper and deeper into the water.

Ever since he'd heard the human talk about how he "speared the merman right through his heart" and sold him for a "good price", all Derek has wanted to do was rip out his throat.

And that's exactly what he's going to do.  
The human thrashes in his arms, but Derek doesn't have the patience to watch him, to sit back and observe the life leave him as the water enters his lungs. 

No. 

Not this time. 

He bares his teeth, fangs growing out from their place in his gums, sharp, deadly and made for killing.

He grabs the guy’s head, forcing it to the side before swiftly bringing his teeth down into his neck, tearing apart the flesh as he pulls away. 

Blood swarms around him like someone just dropped ink onto a wet piece of paper and he can feel the metallic tang of it on his tongue.

He spits out the flesh, too repulsed by the human to bare having it in his mouth any longer than necessary. The human is hard to see in the swirling mass of red, but it's clear that he's dead. He probably died within seconds. He’s slightly disappointed in himself, the death was too merciful for the wretched man.

Derek scowls at the body in disgust before turning and swimming away, leaving the human for the sharks.

~

Derek has been following a fishing ship for weeks now, or it claims to be a fishing ship, but is more of a pirate and merfolk hunting vessel, and so far he hates what he's seen and heard.

The men on this ship are brutes. He can see the tanks on the deck used to keep merfolk in. 

He can hear the conversations about not having a "good catch" in months, and they're not talking about fish. 

He knows what some of the weapons they have aboard are used for, because he's seen them before, he's seen them being used to kill his family while he watched helplessly.

And he's going to kill them all.

He's already taken two of them. Ripped the life from one and watched the ocean take another. 

~  
The boat comes back out to see a few days later with a new crew member. 

Derek watches the new guy, he's surprisingly attractive, but it doesn't matter, one day he will fall in or come close enough for Derek to grab him and then he'll kill him. Simple. 

It makes no difference if the guy has and laugh that lights up his whole face.  
Or doesn't stop talking the whole time he's on deck. 

Or can't tie a proper knot to save his life.  
He scowls into the water but keeps watching the human, it’s like the saying "keep your friends close and your enemies closer". Or something like that. Derek doesn't really know, or care to be quite honest.

Derek watches the boat for over a week with nothing substantial happening at all. None of them have come close enough for him to drag them to their deaths, which he supposes is fortunate for them.

But then again Stiles has been something of a constant amusement. Derek's beginning to think the guy is made of sass.

There doesn't seem to be a second he's not talking or laughing or failing at every job they give him, Derek would hazard a guess at saying he's got more brains than he has physical ability, but anyway, it passes the time watching him blunder about. 

"But ..... I thought we were a fishing vessel?" Stiles is saying to a rather big brute of a man. 

"Yeah but what is a fishing boat if it doesn't do a bit of pirate business on the side eh? You can't be a sailor without being a pirate." He replies and Derek shakes his head at the utter stupidity of humans.

"Ummmm it's a fishing boat. And I'm pretty sure you can, you just, I don't know, don't steal or pillage other ships or do anything illegal." Stiles replies, causing Derek to snort in laughter at the bluntness.

"You're young. One day you will know what I mean. Wait till' you catch your own mermaid! Greatest day of me’ life that was." The man continues and Derek bristles. 

"Actually they're called merfolk and you shouldn't be hunting them at all." Stiles replies. 

Derek tilts his head. He's never in all his life heard a human stick up for merfolk and to be quite honest he's not sure he's heard it right. 

"They’re just fish." The man replies. 

Stiles frowns, face scrunched up and angry. "Um no they're really not. They're just humans who have evolved to live in the sea. They are intelligent beings like us and should never be treated the way we treat them." 

"Whatever boy. You'll soon change your mind when your pockets are full up with the profits you get from their fishy tails."  
Stiles glares at him as he walks away, the expression tuning into a deep frown as he busies himself tying knots on a broken fishing net. 

Derek watched him for a while, thinking about what he said. Did he mean it ? Does he really believe that merfolk shouldn’t be hunted? But…. why? Why would he think that? No one ever thinks that. All humans are evil….. arent they? 

He keeps watching Stiles, waiting for him to go inside, but he doesn’t. He just sits there, feet dangling over the edge of the deck. If he really wanted, Derek thinks he could grab him. It would take a jump but he’s cure he could do it. But for some reason…. He doesnt want to. He’s intrigued by this boy.

He debates speaking to him, but decides against it. It would be too much of a risk to expose himself this early on. Theres no knowing that this boy wouldn’t tell his crew members of him, and then he’d end up dead, just like the rest of his family.

“Hey dad.” Stiles says, shocking him out of his thoughts. Derek freezes, thinking he’s been seen, but Stiles is looking upwards towards the stars. 

“I hope you’re doing okay. Keeping off those fatty dinners. Um… Things here are okay I guess. It’s a lot different than I thought. I um, don’t make a very good sailor, or a pirate. Because apparently i’ve gone and joined a bloody pirate ship! Trust me to pick a ship that goes against the law, well against you actually, seen as though you’re basically the law, being a sheriff and all. And… and I think they hunt mermaids. I didn’t even know that still happened anymore. It’s just… wrong. I think you were right, I’m not cut out for this. I’m gonna head back to you as soon as I can.” Stiles finishes. 

Derek knows what it feels like to talk to people who aren’t there. He talks to his family all the time, to the stars. Before he even knows what he’s doing, he’s swam close enough to be seen. More than that he’s got his head above water.

“Holy Shit!” Stiles says staring straight at him. 

Derek’s eyes go wide, crap, crap, crap, what’s he done.

"Wait.... I'm not going to hurt you...." Stiles starts.

"If you can hear me, you should swim away, you can't be near these people." He says, attempting to whisper loudly. "Please just go, if you haven't already." He says, slightly quieter than before. 

Derek is shocked. He was expecting him to go wake the crew, to get the tools to hunt him himself, to try and lure him in.... Not to warn him and tell him to get away. 

He doesn't know what to do. It could all be a trap, to give him a false sense of security. But then again if he's serious, and he pretends to befriend the human, then it might get him closer to being able to kill the others, and of course Stiles. Just because he doesn't agree with merfolk hunting now doesn't mean he won't in the future. 

Against all his instincts, Derek surfaces again, closer this time to the boat. 

Stiles' eyes go wide again. "No, no, no, no, you can't be here." He says. 

Derek swims closer. 

"NO, ugh what are you doing. Begone fish man! Err I mean merman." Stiles says stuttering. 

Derek tilts his head slightly, raising an eyebrow at the boy flapping his arms at him like a fish out of water. 

"Please go, if the others see you here they will kill you. They’re hunters. Oh my god can you even understand anything I'm saying?" The boy continues and Derek fight away the smirk threatening to worm it's way onto his face. 

"Wait, I thought we spoke the same language. So you can understand me? Unless you don't? Or you’re mute? Are you mute? Or are you purposefully doing it?" Stiles babbles. 

Derek still doesn't say anything, partly not sure what to say or do.

"Okay so looks like you’re just gonna bob in the darkness all mysterious and broody, okay, I can roll with that. My names Stiles, and you should go before someone that's not me finds you." 

"Derek." He says, voice deep and gravelly from being unused. 

"What?" Stiles says shocked.

"My name, it's Derek." 

"Oh, um, hi Derek. Guess you're not mute, or don't speak a different language, congrats on that, but you really should leave like now." 

"I'm fine." Derek says frowning, not sure whether he finds the boys babbling annoying or amusing. 

"Yeah but if one of the other sees you they're going to hunt you and then you will be dead, which neither of us wants to happen." 

"I'm fine." He repeats. "Why do you care?"

"Why do I care if you get hunted? Because it's wrong, sorry for the crude oversimplification but you're basically me with a tail.... And maybe older, and with more muscle, and a nicer jaw, and altogether more attractive but anyway it's hard to tell in the dark. Anyways me with a tail. So why should we hunt you ? What gives us the right to hunt you? I just think it's wrong. I think merfolk are fascinating and worth much more alive than what their scales fetch at market.” Stiles says angrily.  
Derek stares at him. What the fuck? Is this guy real? 

“What?” He says. 

“What, what?” Stiles replies.

“Do you really believe that?” Derek asks, still in shock.

“Um well, yeah dude. Seriously you don’t have to act so shocked, surely I’m not the only one whose said this to you?” Stiles says, moving to sit down on the edge of the boat, legs dangling over the side, eyebrow raised. 

Derek’s eyes widen even further. Stiles clearly knows that Derek could easily grab him and pull him under, that he’s trusting him to not kill him….. Derek doesn’t quite know what to do about that.  
He shakes his head.

Stiles smiles sadly. “I’m sorry more people don’t share the same views. But seriously man, you need to get away because these people on the boat? They don’t share my views at all. You need to get away from here as fast as you can.” 

Derek looks at the boy, the stupid naive, annoyingly wonderful boy in front of him and his heart breaks.

“I have to go.” He says ignoring stiles shocked ‘Hey!’ and diving deep into the depths, head swirling more rapidly than the currents around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek doesn’t know what to do.

It was simple, it was so simple. Follow the ship. Kill them all, but now…. Now there was Stiles.

He might be lying, he could very easily be lying. He probably staged the whole conversation with the other man, and then lured Derek into a false sense of security, making him believe he was genuinely nice. 

Whatever it was Derek doesn't trust him. 

It's another two days before he sees Stiles sat on the side of the ship gazing up at the stars. 

"Hey um... God I feel stupid, but um Derek? Are you out there?" He says. 

Derek remains silent and out of sight. 

Stiles sighs. "Good, that's good. I'm glad you left." He says sadly and Derek frowns, why would he be sad? 

"God I don't know how much more of this I can take. These people they're just... They're awful and I miss my Dad and Scott and dammit this was such a stupid idea." He groans and Derek feels himself swim closer at the sound of the boys distress. 

"I don't know how much more of their bullshit I can put up with before I'm gonna snap and say something stupid and then I'm probably going to get thrown off the ship and drown and then where does that get me." 

Before he even realises it, Derek has emerged from the water next to Stiles, looking at him intently. 

"JESUS FUCK DEREK!" Stiles shouts. "Oh shit the was loud oh crap. They might have heard that, shit. Get out of sight, go, under, now.” He hisses.

Derek stares, wide eyed before diving back down. God he can’t even believe how stupid he is.

“Hey. Who you talkin to?” He hears a voice say from the ship above him. 

“Who? What? Me? Talking? Nope. Think you got it wrong there, i’m not talking to anyone. Well except myself. I talk to myself you know…. a lot.” Stiles replies in a rush. 

“Whatever boy. Get some sleep.” He orders gruffy. 

“Right sleep. I’ll get on that right away.” Stiles says, and Derek can hear both mens footsteps as they walk back into the cabin. 

“And stay away from the edge of the boat, we think one of them mermaid fellows is following us, got a few of our crew already. If you see it, lemme know. I wanna haul its ass up here and gut it.” The man laughs mercilessly. 

“Um.. right.” Stiles says, voice small. 

~

It’s another week before Stiles is sat with his legs dangling over the side of the boat staring into the darkness again. 

“Derek? I’m guessing you’re out there because for some stupid reason your stubborn ass won't swim away from danger.” He says and Derek smirks, debating whether to not show himself just to mess with stiles, but in the end surfaces next to him, but at a far enough distance to be safe. 

“Oh hey Derek. How are you?” Stiles says. 

Derek tilts his head slightly but doesn’t say anything. 

“Right, back to brooding quietly in the dark waters are we?” He smirks. “I heard you killed some of the crew?” 

“Yes.” Derek replies. 

Stiles nods slowly. “Why?”

“They killed my family.” He says. It’s not entirely true but the men he’s killed have killed merfolk.

“I guessed so. You know, I don’t think what you’re doing is right, not by any means. Revenge is never worth it, but then again I don’t blame you. No one should have to go through that. But you dont have to kill them Der.” He says gently.

“I don’t need your approval.” Derek states. Ignoring the way Stiles calling him ‘Der’ has him feeling all warm inside. 

“No,” Stiles replies quietly. “You don’t. So why haven’t you killed me then? Here I am, feet dangling over the edge. You could easily drag me down to the depths.” 

“I…. You’re not a threat. You don’t hunt us like the others.” Derek replies.

“Us? Are there more of your family around ?” Stiles asks curiously. 

“Not anymore.” Derek says, glaring at Stiles before diving back underneath the water. It’s not Stiles fault but Derek suddenly can’t stand to see the pity in the boy’s eyes.

“Derek hey, wait! Ugh. Dammit why do I always screw things up.” Derek hears him say, but continues down into the darkness. 

~

Derek’s floating lazily on his back below the boat, watching a group of tiny fish swim around his outstretched hand, weaving between his claws when he hears it. 

“So Stiles,” the captain says, “What are your views on Mermaid hunting?” 

Oh no. He knows that tone of voice. He knows what’s going to happen and it’s sure as hell not good. Please Stiles, whatever you do, don’t open that big mouth of yours. 

“Well, first of all its Merfolk, and I don’t agree with it at all.” Stiles replies sharply.

Well shit. Jesus Stiles, Derek thinks, you could at least just pretend, you don’t know how bad the Captain, Deucalion, is?

“Really? So you would take offense if we say…. Brought your little mermaid friend out here on deck and slit his throat?” Deucalion goads him. 

Oh no, Derek thinks, Stiles for god sake dont…. 

“WHAT? You have Derek? No, you can’t kill him you don’t understand….” Stiles shouts. 

Derek shakes his head. Dammit Stiles. 

Deucalion laughs, a cold, cruel laugh that seems to echo through the water around him and Derek wants to throw up. 

“Well, well, what do we have here? Whose Derek Stiles? Is he the one you talk to when you come and sit out here at night?” He says and Derek can hear the cruel smirk in his voice. 

“...... Shit.” Stiles says, fear creeping into his voice. 

“Indeed Stiles. Although this can all be resolved simply if you were to, lets say, help us catch the mermaid.” Deucalion offers.

“No.” Stiles says without hesitation. 

“No matter, we’ll catch and gut the fish ourselves. Won’t we boys?” He says, getting a chorus of ‘Yeah’ and ‘Hell yes’ in reply. 

“No, please. You can’t. He’s just a person, just a person like us guys, come on. He doesn’t deserve this, its wrong and you know it.” Stiles pleads. 

“You know…” Deucalion starts, “I would almost think that you care about this fish. They’re cold creatures you know. Merciless. It won’t care about you. Not one bit, not like you care about it. Do you think he cares about you Stiles?” 

“I… I don’t know.” He says, voice wavering.

“Shall we test this? Fancy a swim Stiles?” 

“I can’t…” His voice breaks and Derek’s heart sinks. “I can’t, I can’t swim.” 

Ducalian laughs, “A boy who can’t swim decides to become a sailor… clever boy. Perfect. I’m sure, if you were friends and he is, as you say, more than just a fish, he will help you Stiles.” Deucalion says with a sharp cruelty. 

“You want to use me as bait to catch Derek?” Stiles spits out. 

“Such a clever boy Stiles. Now throw him over.” He commands.

It all happens so fast. Stiles is shouting, men are cheering, Deucalion is laughing, and the next minute Stiles has hit the surface, the splash reverberates through the water and surrounds Derek.  
“Help… Help.. I can’t… I can’t swim. Please. Plea…” Stiles shouts desperately, arms slapping frantically and legs kicking without result, his head dipping under the water. He’s choking on the water, he’s going to drown, and there is nothing Derek can do. 

If he goes to him, if he saves him, then he will be caught and he’ll die, and the chance they will let Stiles live is slim. If he doesn’t go then he will live and Stiles will die. Either way Stiles dies.  
Derek looks away, he can’t stand to see Stiles gasping for breath as he desperately tries to remain above water. 

"Der... Derek please help I can't... Derek.. dere.." Stiles shouts out before he's under the water again. Fear and desperation lacing his voice. 

Derek tenses, his claws cutting into his palm with how much he's clenching them. He's helpless. He's utterly helpless, like he was helpless to save his family.

"Looks like he's not coming Stiles. What did I tell you? Heartless creatures. Goodbye Stiles." Deucalion shouts as Stiles slips under the water again, this time not being able to propel himself back up.

He's quickly losing air and Derek knows that it will only be a few seconds before the water invades his lungs. Invades his life and steals it all. 

He growls into the water, he can't do this, he can't let Stiles drown, but there's nothing he can do to save him. He's a helpless spectator to the ocean claiming Stiles as his.  
"Derek" Stiles tries to scream but the water flows in, choking him. 

It's only a few more seconds before the thrashing stops and Stiles begins to sink slowly and lifeless my downwards.

The silence is deafening. 

"Hmmm looks like he didn't show boys, no matter, we will catch him eventually. Back to work now." Deucalion says coolly, like he didn't just watch a boy drown to death.

"Good riddance, the little idiot never stopped talking." Another says as they walk back to their stations. 

Derek can't wait any longer, he risks it and swims full speed towards Stiles, grabbing his lifeless body and swimming as far away as he can get from the boat, head buried in Stiles chest and arms wrapped around his body. 

That's when he remembers. 

It was a story his mother told him and Laura when they were little, about merfolk who fell in love with humans, they could be bitten to become half human half merfolk with the ability to live on land and sea, even though it was frowned upon in their culture. 

Derek looks desperately into Stiles lifeless glass looking eyes and without any second thought plunges his teeth into Stiles' neck. 

He waits. 

Nothing. 

He tries again, this time his teeth sinking in further. 

He waits. 

Thump........ Thump...Thump. 

A heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading ! 
> 
> Please drop a comment :D


	3. Chapter 3

Derek watches in awe as gills appear on the sides of Stiles neck. His fingers start to become webbed and scales start to appear on his stomach. 

The steady thud of his heartbeat kick starts Derek and he quickly removes Stiles' trousers as the scales begin to cover his legs and join to form a tail. 

This is working, it's actually working. They weren't just fairy tales that his mother told him.

It only takes a few more minutes before Stiles is fully transformed and my god is he gorgeous, Derek thinks before scowling. Right now really isn't the right time for that.   
He's not waking up though.   
Derek swims in a circle around him, nudging his arms with his head and pushing his nose into Stiles' chest, huffing when the guy is still unresponsive. 

His gills are orange with flecks of red and brown, merging with his pale skin. It's a stark contrast to Derek's own vertigo scales, flicked with turquoise.   
Derek frowns deepens at Stiles' unresponsive form. Well at least he's breathing ! 

Maybe he should get him to land, so it isn't so much of a shock when he does wake up. He grabs Stiles by the arms and begins to swim north where he knows he will soon come across a small cluster of rocks. All be it not a sparking desert Island but he'll take what he can. 

When they reach them, Derek hauls the still unresponsive Stiles up onto one, watching in awe as the scales slowly fold away to be replaced by skin and legs..... And holy crap his lower half is completely naked. 

Derek's eyes shoot upwards as he tries to look anywhere but Stiles' crotch. 

"Ummmm," Derek says, desperately trying to think of something his cheeks turning a bright red. 

Sheepishly he tries to pull Stiles' t-shirt down to cover his lower parts but it won't stretch far enough, and oh god Derek’s hand is so close to Stiles’ penis.

He lets out a strangled noise, falling backwards into the water, cheeks burning so red he could evaporate the whole ocean.

Come on Derek think. You can’t leave him naked on a rock dammit. 

Desperately he resurfaces and tries to pull Stiles’ t-shirt off his head, struggling to keep balance without leaning against Stiles and his dick, but he manages it. Carefully he drapes the t-shirt over Stiles’ crotch with a satisfied huff. There, done, good. Um…

He looks around, wondering what to do and coming up with nothing at all. Shit, he really didn’t think this through. He should have just let him drown. Or ripped his stupid throat out, it would have been a hell of a lot simpler. He growls into the water, why does he have to fuck things up all the time? Should he just leave? Stiles will probably hate him for this anyway. 

He turns to swim away but finds he can’t. He can’t abandon the kid on a rock when he doesn’t even know he’s a merman, when he has no idea where he is. He can’t do that to him. With a sigh he swims back up to the rock, leaning against it as he waits for Stiles to wake up.   
~  
As the day progresses the weather gets worse and Derek starts to worry. The wind is picking up to dangerous speeds and the storm clouds gathering do not look good at all.   
He swims around, distracting himself from the thought of the storm and attempts to catch some fish, which he then eats half and lays half down on the rock next to Stiles, hoping that they will help sooth the inevitable rage when the boy wakes up.

Wait…. Do humans except fish as offering of peace? 

Derek frowns, he doesn’t see why they wouldn’t.

The storm gets closer and soon rain is pounding down onto the ocean with horrific force and the sky begins to rumble around them.

Derek grabs Stiles, dragging him into the water with him and swimming downwards to a safe depth, watching again in awe as Stiles' tail forms and gills appear. 

The currents around them are stronger than normal and Derek has to grip Stiles to his chest to keep him from floating away. 

He can feel Stiles' bare chest pressed against his, and good God, now is really not the right time to be thinking about that. Scratch that, there is never a time to think about this. Stiles is going to hate him when he wakes up. 

Thunder claps above them, reverberating through the water making Derek flinch. It's quite embarrassing that he's a grown merman, a merman that's killed humans, that lives alone on a mission of revenge..... And he's afraid of storms. 

He buries his head into Stiles' shoulder and grips him a little tighter. Please please let it be over soon he thinks. 

Stiles stirs in his arms slightly and panic shoots through Derek as he quickly holds him at arms length, watching him intensly. He doesn’t move again. 

Derek waits a few more seconds for any movement before bringing him close again.

When the storm finally blows over, Derek returns Stiles back to his place on the rock, blushing in dismay as he realises the t-shirt he used to cover Stiles was lost in the storm… And he has nothing at all to replace it with. 

Well shit, Derek thinks with a huff, swimming back down to avoid any more embarrassment. He doesn’t even know why he’s doing this. He’s lost track of the ship for this stupid boy, he should have let him drown, he thinks before immediately feeling a wave of guilt. Dammit, he’s starting to get invested. 

~  
Its another whole day before Derek hears a small groan reverberating through the water, letting him know that Stiles is awake. He swims quickly up to the surface. 

“Holy crap!” Stiles says, jumping backwards at seeing Derek before realising he’s naked and exclaiming another “Holy crap!”, hands flying down to cover himself. 

“Oh my god what’s going on? Why aren’t I on the ship? Where’s the ship? Did you kidnap me? Where am I? Why am I naked? Are you going to keep me on this rock and have kinky sex with me? Not that I’d mind cos damn Derek, but dude I wanna see my Dad and oh my god my Dad, I’m never going to see my dad again. What’s happening?” Stiles says quickly.

Derek just stares at the boy in shock….. what? 

“Dude say something…. Don’t just stare into my soul it’s starting to freak me out.” Stiles says, a little slower. 

“What do you remember?” Derek growls, voice deep and gravelly from the image Stiles just put in his head…

Stiles eyes go wide with what Derek thinks is fear… Well that’s just great Derek, frighten the crap out of him why don’t you. 

“Umm… I remember Ducalian pushing me off the boat and… drowning.” He mumbles, going quiet at the end. 

“Right.” Derek replies, trying to think how best to tell Stiles what happened after.

“Derek man, please tell me what’s happening.” Stiles asks, voice unusually vulnerable. 

“You were dead. So I bit you. And now you are half human half merman.” Derek says bluntly. 

“I…. What?” 

“You drowned, I didn’t get to you in time and you drowned,” Derek lies, bending the truth, “I’d heard that a merman bite can transform those with a pure heart, so I bit you… and now you’re half merman.” 

“Ooooookay. So what… I mean I don't have a tail?” Stiles says frowning. 

“You do in the water… hence your lack of trousers.” Derek says, voice hard, but a small blush forming on his cheeks.

“Right. Okay. Um. Can I get in the water? I just feel a little…. exposed…. but I can’t swim” 

Derek gives him a look.

"Oh, right, yeah, I get a tail and gills and stuff right, okay. Dude, I’m gonna need you to look away, I kinda have to take my hand away from my dick to be able to get into the water without bellyflopping.” Stiles all but whines. 

Derek huffs but obligingly turns around, listening as Stiles jumps into the water. 

“Oh my god! Derek, Derek look at this!” Stiles exclaims, swishing his tail around him. “Look how amazing this is, I have a freakin tail dude !” 

Derek frowns, surely Stiles should be a bit more….. upset? 

“Oh my goooood this is so weird. Look at it! Look Derek how awesome is this?!?! Wait when I get back onto land will I grow legs again?” Stiles says excitedly, moving to pull himself up onto the rocks and watching in awe as his legs return. 

"Man this is the COOLEST!" He says jumping back into the water again.

"Aren't you .... Upset? I turned you against your will...." Derek mumbles.

"Hell no! You saved my life, if it wasn't for you id be dead. And this.." He says gesturing to his tail, "Is awesome. I can walk on land and have a mermaid tail, this is like everyone's dream ! Wait if is take a shower will I turn all scaly?" 

"A .... Shower?" Derek asks confused.

Stiles laughs, a deep warm laugh that makes Derek feel at home somehow. "It's like.... When you need to wash and get clean so it's a spray of water that comes out of the shower head and you stand under it and wash...." Stiles tries to explain. 

"That sounds stupid." Derek says, still confused, but he decided his confusion is worth it when he hears Stiles laugh at him again. 

"I suppose it does sound pretty weird. But still, i’ll have to test it out, because that would be weird if I like I was taking a shower and I suddenly have a tail and I like fall and have to call my dad for help because I can’t reach the handle because of my tail and my dad has to see me in the shower with a tail…..” Stiles babbles, "Wait .... I can go back right? To my dad." He asks, voice suddenly a little nervous and insecure.

Derek looks at him, and frowns. Did Stiles think he was going to keep him somehow? Force him to join Derek and his miserable life? 

“Of course. I mean, of course you can go home.” He states. 

“Oh thank god, I thought for a second I was going to have to be like part of your pack, you know because you bit me? Like were’merfolk or something crazy like that.”

“I don’t … think so. I don’t really know. But it doesn’t matter, you can go home.” Derek replies. He knows its normal for merfolk to have packs, like his family before. But that doesn’t mean he’s going to force Stiles into this, its not like he had a choice in becoming…. whatever he is.

“Yeah…” Stiles says, looking awkwardly over his shoulder to the vast expanse of water stretching behind him. “Look, I have… no idea where I am. I know you probably want to go carry on your revenge mission of death but please could you, you know, maybe helpmefindhome.” Stiles says in a rush. 

Derek stares and him and huffs. It would mean practically abandoning the ship, he could probably catch it up now if he left, he could kill more merfolk hunters, save more of his kind. He should go, it accomplishes nothing to go take Stiles home, it would just be a waste of his time and… “Yes, I’ll take you back home.”

………. Dammit.

Stiles lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh my god thank you so much man. I’m pretty chill now but im sure its just adrenalin or something. Give me a while and I might possibly have a freak out and die on you.” 

Derek rolls his eyes, turns around, and begins to swim. 

“Um…. Derek…. Der… where are you going?” Stiles shouts to Dereks retreating back.

“Taking you home.” He grunts out. 

“Oh… Right, of course, sure. So do you know where I live because I don’t think I told you,” Stiles starts, swimming to catch up with Derek, before he’s interrupted.

“Where do you live?” Derek neatly growls, more of a demand than a question itself. 

“Beacon Hills.” Stiles replies. 

Derek nods, looking over to see Stiles swimming beside him, swimming as easy as he would if he was born a mer. Its quite strange to think that the boy is just going on instinct and well…. Looking extremely graceful. A hell of a lot more graceful than he was when he was on the ship. 

It takes him a moment to realise that he’s staring at Stiles rather plainly. 

“Like what you see here?” Stiles says cocking an eyebrow, smirk on his face. “Do you find my sudden yet inevitably tail and gills attractive.” 

Derek snorts and turns away, trying to hide the blush he can feel creeping up his ears. 

“I bet its the tail, I mean damn look at this thing!” Stiles says, voice still teasing. He doesn't realise just how right he is.

“Its a very…. Unique…. Colour.” Derek grits out. 

Stiles quirks an eyebrow at him, mouth dropping slightly before he smirks, face feigning innocence. “Really? Do you think it suits me?” 

“Yes.” Derek snaps, speeding up slightly but Stiles just ups his speed to meet him.

“Your’s suits you too man. Dark, broody purple, kinda like your mood.” Stiles comments making Derek frown.

“.....And… I mean like, not that your moody and dark… I mean it adds to your mystery and makes you all badass and….” Stiles tries desperately.

“Stiles, shut up.” Derek cuts him off, trying to hide his smirk.

“Okay yes… shutting up. Totally.” 

Derek sighs, it’s going to be a long trip back. Sometimes he really does question his life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo flustered Derek was too cute to write ahaha hope you liked !
> 
> Please drop me a comment !


	4. Chapter 4

“Stiles.” Derek hisses, shoving his arm into Stiles’ chest to stop him.

“Wha-” 

“Shhh.” He silences him, pointing at the shoal of fish swimming in front of them.

Stiles’ mouth drops open as he takes in the sight before him, flickers of scales, illuminated by streams of light splitting the water. “Wow-” He starts, about to dive into a speech about how amazing things look from below the water, when suddenly, Derek surges forward, scattering them in a million and one directions. 

“Awww come on dude really? I thought… DEREK WHAT THE HELL?!?” Stiles shouts. 

Derek freezes, a fish impaled on his claws, face turning from grin into a deep frown, looking down at the fish in his claws. Is it not big enough for Stiles? Does he not like it….. Does he not accept the gift. 

“I…. Im sorry.” He grits out, turning to hide his embarrassment at rejection. 

“Der… Derek wait, I’m sorry. I just don’t understand. Do you eat fish? Of course you eat fish what else would eat in the sea dammit. Ummmm, is it….. for me?” Stiles speaks in a rush, a blush creeping up his neck. 

Derek nods, holding out the fish cautiously, letting Stiles take it from him. 

Stiles holds it awkwardly in his hands. “This is, um, a nice fish. It’s good…” 

“Eat it.” Derek commands, smiling slightly.

“Okay….” Stiles says cringing slightly, bringing up up to his lips. 

“No NOPE no to the highest of NOPES.” Stiles says, thrusting the fish into Derek’s hands. “Its not that I don’t want it! Seriously I’m really happy you … caught… this for me and all.” He quickly adds when Derek’s face falls again. “Its just that I’m used to being human and I don’t think I could eat raw fish without like throwing up.” 

Oh. He’s human, of course he doesn’t want the fish. Dammit Derek, use your brain for once. 

“Um…. Der?” Stiles says cautiously, breaking the awkward silence that has fallen over them, “How long is it going to take to get back? Because I really don’t think I can stomach fish raw and I don’t think we can cook it in the middle of the ocean.”

“Two days.” Derek replies sharply, still kicking himself for thinking Stiles would like the fish. 

“Oh my god i’m going to STARVE.” Stiles says dramatically, mock fainting into Derek’s side.

“I wouldn’t let you die Stiles.” Not again, he thinks. “There are seaweeds and plants you can eat. We had a vegetarian in our pack once.” He says.

“Okay, thats a little more comforting I guess.” 

A few more seconds pass by, both of them swimming side by side before Stiles speaks up again. 

“Why did you save me?” 

“What?” 

“Why did you save me?” Stiles repeats, “I mean its not any advantage to you, don’t get me wrong i’m really glad you did, but why? You could have left me and carried on hunting them?” 

“Stiles I…. I couldn’t let you die. You’re different. We had human friends back when our pack was… together, and I’d forgotten what it was like, to trust…. to be around humans who didn’t want to kill me. And you reminded me of them, of what it used to be like. So I couldn’t let you die, you’re more important than killing the others.” Derek says, voice hard. 

“Oh.” Stiles says quietly. “Thank you.” 

~

“Deeeeeerrrrreeek” Stiles wines, “I’m huuuuungry Derek, and tiiiired.” 

Derek rolls his eyes at the boy. “Do you think you could eat some seaweed?” He says looking down into the small forest of kelp beneath them, which Stiles has been trying to ignore because come on lets face it, a forest of green tangly plants that can grow 1-2 meters a day and hide all sorts of strange creatures is more than a little scary.

Stiles scrunches up his nose, “I suppose…” 

“Fine, wait here.” Derek says, swimming off with a flash of speed that startles Stiles. He watches as the muscles in Dereks back ripple like the water and is struck by just how attracted he is to Derek. Oh god. He’s screwed. He can’t let him know, he doesn’t even know if there are gay mermaids. He buries his head in his hands and tries to get his breathing under control. 

“Stiles, are you okay?” Derek says, voice laced with concern. 

“Who me? What? Yeah I’m fine, totally fine, why wouldn’t I be. Are you okay?”

“Um. Seaweed.” Derek replies, shoving a fist full of Kelp towards Stiles. 

"This doesn't look like food Derek. This looks like green slime that should never be touched by human hands." Stiles says, holding the Kelp gingerly.

"Well it's a good thing you're not human then." Derek snorts.

"Oh ha ha ha. Who knew you could be so funny," Stiles retorts sarcastically. Looking back down at the Kelp with obvious displeasure. 

Derek watches him a few more minutes before sighing, "Look." He says grabbing some Kelp and shoving it in his mouth. "Food." He states after swallowing. 

Stiles however, is looking at him like he wants to laugh, he raises his eyebrow at the boy. 

"I'm sorry, it's just you look so adorable chewing on green stuff, like everyone paints mermen to be all you know 'grrrr'" Stiles says, imitating claws and curling his lips to show teeth. "But in real life you’re just like an adorable teddy bear who grumps around and shoves green kelp in his mouth to prove a point." 

Derek raises his eyebrow further, not quite knowing how to respond to what Stiles is saying. "Just ..... Eat the damn kelp. And I'm not adorable." He adds as an afterthought. 

Stiles lifts a bit of kelp to his mouth and chews slightly, grimacing as he swallows. 

"Derek that is disgusting oh my actual god no. I can't eat that Derek." Stiles states adamantly. 

"Well then you’re going to starve." 

Stiles flails, "We can’t eat merman food. WE MUST STARVE" 

…...

"Dude." Stiles says, "Lord of the rings."

"Lord of the ....???" Derek trails off looking confused. 

"Rings !!! Oh my god have you never seen this film what! Of course you don't have TV you've never seen doctor who ? Or Star Wars ? STAR WARS THOUGH. Oh my god, I think I'm going to have a panic attack." Stiles says dramatically flailing onto Derek's chest in mock anguish. 

Derek rolls his eyes. "Just force down your kelp and we can get going. The sooner we get you home the better." He says, shrugging Stiles off his chest before he can think too much about Stiles naked back touching his front. 

"Oh. Yeah, okay." Stiles mumbles, trying to keep the hurt from his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooo MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS :D and Hanukkah if you're Jewish. Happy Holidays :D 
> 
> Drop a comment and i'll love you ;) I love you anyway for reading ! thank you :D


	5. Chapter 5

“SoooooOOOOOOOooooooO”

Derek sighs. 

“Sooooooooo..” 

“What?” He practically growls out at Stiles.

“Are you a siren?” Stiles asks, looking at Derek intently. 

“What? Why would you.. what?” Derek gapes at him.

“Are you a siren? Cos you’re pretty you know…” He says gesturing at Dereks body, “Or are you like descendant from a siren?”

“No.” Derek snaps. Did Stiles just call him hot? Hes pretty sure Stiles just called him hot. Does he find him attractive? He turns his head away to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Doesn’t matter.” Stiles sighs, “.... How long until we get there.” 

Crap, now he sounds upset. He didn’t mean to upset him and now he can’t wait to leave. Derek feels a pang inside at that thought before scowling at himself. He shouldn’t get attached to this stupid boy with his stupid face, and his stupid orange tail, and his stupid ability to talk for days and make him laugh. 

“We should be there by this evening.” He replies sharply. 

“Really? Oh my god, I haven’t even thought about what i'm going to say to dad yet.”

“How about, ‘Hey i'm half merman.” Derek snarks. 

Stiles rolls his eyes at him, bumping his shoulder with his own. “Very funny Derbear but i’m serious, like he’s going to freak out.”

“What. The. Hell. Stiles. Did you just call me?” 

Stiles turns to Derek, eyes wide and a nervous smile playing on his lips. “You know, your name, Derek, I said Derek.” 

“You did not say Derek.”

“Fine okay, okay, I called you derbear like Der like your name and bear cos your cuddly.” Stiles says mischievously but with a hint of nervousness.

“Don’t ever EVER call my that again.” Derek growls, “And i’m not cuddly.” He adds after a second to try and diffuse the tension. 

It works. Stiles laughs, throwing his head back. “Sure Derek, if you say so.” 

They swim for a little while longer, Derek occasionally stealing glances at Stiles, entranced by the way the light reflects off his vibrant tail and how natural he looks gliding through the water. It hits Derek, while looking at Stiles smile at passing fish, that he might love this boy. He might love him, this stupid half human boy, his first friend is years, and he’s going to leave him and probably never see him again after today. 

Then he will be alone again, like before. 

Derek’s insides clench as he realises that he doesn’t want that, he doesn’t want to go back to his life before. Before he can think too hard about it Stiles voice interrupts him.

“So, Derek. Um, you know when we get back? Do you want to meet my Dad? I mean like he will probably want to meet you seen as though you saved my life.” Stiles asks.

“I’m sure he won’t want to meet the person who turned his son into a monster.” Derek says flatly. He doesn’t fancy being subject to the man’s range and anger once he finds out what he’s done to his son.

“What? A monster….. Why would you think that Derek?” Stiles asks, staring agape at him.

“Stiles, you’re not human any more, this will curse you wherever you go. You wont be able to swim without people seeing and if they do you will be branded as a freak. This..” He gestures at Stiles, “Is practically unheard of okay. You won’t be accepted. I don’t want to face your dad when he finds out i’m the one who ruined your life.” 

Stiles stares at him before dropping his head into his hands and groaning. 

After a few awkward minutes of silence, with Stiles head still buried in his hands, Derek tentatively asks “Stiles?”

“No. Don’t talk to me. You’re literally too stupid for me to handle right now.” Stiles gets out.

Derek frowns at him, “What?” 

“Derek you saved my life okay? I’m alive BECAUSE OF YOU YOU IDIOT. Do you seriously think I care that i’m half merman? Because I don’t. Because I’m alive! Plus having a tail is awesome as hell. My dad is going to be happy, and thats all because of you. Imagine telling my dad that his son died. Now imagine being the one to say ‘Your son is alive because I saved him, he’s half merman but alive’ and imagine which one he’d be more happy at. Seriously Derek being a merman doesn’t make you a monster, being whatever the hell I have is more of a blessing than a curse any day.” Stiles huffs.

“Oh.” 

“Yes ‘Oh’ you big stupid salmon,”

Derek laughs, “Im sorry.”

“Yeah, well its fine. Just… I’m really happy okay? Dad’s going to be happy. I just want you… I want you to be happy too.” 

Derek doesn't reply, choosing instead to keep his eyes focused on the vast expanse of blue stretching before him and ignoring Stiles’ sigh.

~ 

"Can you talk to whales?" Stiles asks.

"No." 

"Really ? There's no 'Weeeee neeeeeed to fiiiiiiiiiiind hissssssss soooooooooon" Stiles says, giving his best Dory impression before sniggering.

"What the... You know what I don't want to know. No I can't speak to whales I only know English." Derek replies.

"So is English universal merfolk language?" Stiles asks curiously.

"No. Merfolk tend to have distinct areas of sea where one language is dominant over the other, like you and your countries. In the past we had our own native communication language but during the peace times with the humans in which we worked and traded with them we picked up their language. Typically English around the Americas, Britain and Australia, Japanese around Japan, some French, Spanish and others. And then as time went on these languages assimilated into our culture and now merfolk around the world speak a variety of human languages." Derek replies. 

"Oh my god I think that's the most you have ever said in one go. That's so cool! How did you know all that?" Stiles gapes.

"I wanted to become a historian, I love history. I mean if I was born in the peace era then maybe I could have been, but since then we need protectors and hunters so that's what I was going to be, before ... My family died." Derek says, his whole body tensing.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles says, genuine and heartfelt. 

“It’s not your fault.” Derek replies sharply.

“But I’m sorry anyway.” Stiles replies, placing his hand comfortingly on Derek’s arm for a moment, smiling gently.

Derek nods, “We’re not far off now, how do you want to do this?” 

“Right, okay so my house isn’t far from the shore at all. I’ll just run and hope no one sees my naked ass. Then is it okay if you wait here? I’ll get changed, quickly tell my dad and come back okay? You will wait right?" Stiles asks, hope in his eyes. 

"Yes," Derek lies. He doesn’t plan on waiting. Stiles needs to get on with his life, get back to normal, and normal doesn’t involve him. 

“Good… good.” Stiles says quietly and it breaks Derek’s heart that he probably will never see this boy again, this boy he’s sacrificed so much for.

~  
When the time comes, Derek can’t even look him in the eye, forcing out a harsh “Yeah.” In reply to Stiles’ excited “See you soon!” and watching the boy stumble onto the shore, legs growing to carry him quickly away into the distance. 

Should he stay? Stiles is expecting him and will probably be upset if he’s not there, but he should soon get over it. He’s got his life back, his normal non-merman life back. He doesn’t need Derek dragging him down.

No. 

Stiles will be happier without him.

With that Derek turn’s and swims off, without a glance back.

~  
Derek can’t bring himself to leave. After everything he just ….. cant. He also can’t bring himself to go back to where he knows Stiles will be expecting him to be. 

“Derek? Derek my dads here!” He hears faintly through the water. He grits his teeth as he wills himself to stay away.

“Derek! DEREK.” Stiles shouts.

Derek stays perfectly still, body clenched tight. He hears Stiles splash into the water, only knee deep, not enough to turn him yet. 

“Derek! Come on dude, I know your weird freaky hearing can hear me….. Derek! We had a deal!” 

“Son, I don’t think he’s coming.” A second voice pipes up. One, Derek assumes, belongs to Stiles’ father.

“No dad you don’t understand. I asked him to stay! He told me he’d stay. I haven’t… I haven’t even said goodbye properly.” Stiles says, voice breaking slightly.

“Come on Stiles. Lets go home okay?”

“No dad… I can’t.. Why would he do this?” Stiles says, voice thick with emotion.

“I don’t know,” He says gently, “Lets go home.”

Derek hears Stiles sigh and the sound of footsteps retreat from the shore before he finally lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO thank you so much for sticking with this fic :D not much more to go now. Pleasssse leave a comment and tell me whatcha think :D


	6. Chapter 6

“AHH.” Derek shouts, before taking in the sight.. The merman floats ahead of him, face blank and judging. Derek growls slightly, “Who are you ?” 

“Boyd.” The man says, folding his arms in front of him. “And you are?” 

“Derek.” He answers, trying to gauge what it is the man wants.

“Why are you here?” 

“I…. Theres….” Derek starts.

“The kid? The one in the hoodie that mopes on the beach and talks to himself?” Boyd asks, eyebrow raised and judging.

Derek snorts, “Thats the one. What about you? Wheres your pack?” 

“Dead. I stay for the girl.” Boyd says emotionless.

Derek nods. He can’t judge what Boyd is thinking, and he’s not giving him much to go on. He doesn’t know why, but he’s not ready to leave Stiles yet… He knows he should, but he’s not. He just doesn’t know whether he’s willing to fight Boyd for the right to stay.

“How long? Have you been…” Derek asks.

“With her? Four years.” Boyd replies, smiling slightly.

Derek nods, "You know, if you give her the bite, she will be half mermaid, she could join you? It's frowned upon but who really is there left to care." He says. Because everyone should have a chance at happiness with the one they love. 

Boyd studies him for a few moments, judging whether he's telling the truth.

“Thank you.... You can stay.” Boys grunts, nodding at Derek before swimming off into the distance. 

Derek lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Swimming towards the shore, its nearly five, which means its around now that Stiles will probably come out and sit on the beach, and Derek will debate whether to show himself, and his heart will clench painfully, and he will dutifully ignore it. 

Which is pretty much what's happened for the last 3 days. 

Predictably, he hears Stiles slump down onto the sand, sniffling slightly as if he has a cold. It takes Derek a few seconds to realise he's crying. It then takes restraint in every single fibre of his body not to call out to Stiles and cradle him in his arms. 

"Derek..." Stiles says, voice quiet and small. "I know.. I know that you're not here and you're probably halfway across the ocean by now but I just ... I just want you to come back." He chokes out, sniffling some more. "I'm so glad to be back and my Dad is great... But Scott is happy with Alison, they're engaged now, and it just feels like... Everyone's moved on you know? And I know it's stupid but I thought we would stay friends. I just, I don't know." 

Silence falls around them, with nothing but the soft break of waves. Derek realises his hands are bleeding from how tight his fists are clenched. 

"Dad made me promise to not go into the water. I think he's scared that if I go in looking for you, I'll never come back out again." Stiles laughs, without any trace of humour.

Fuck it. Derek thinks. Fuck it all. Life is way to short for this and he can't deny it any longer. He loves Stiles, and he doesn't care if it's selfish but he's going to be there for him. 

He swims as close as he can to the shore, surfacing to see Stiles sat with his head in his hands. 

"Stiles." He says gently, and Stiles' head snaps up quick enough to give him whiplash.

"Derek..." Stiles says, voice no louder than a whisper. He quickly gets up, stumbling over his own feet to meet Derek in the small crashing waves. 

"You absolute ASSHOLE." Stiles shouts punching Derek in the face.

....... Well that was not the reaction he was expecting.

"You left me you dick you said you'd stay. You PROMISED DEREK. You promised you'd stay and you weren't there. I've been coming for the past 3 days. Did you know? Did you hear me? Were you out there listening? Derek I hate you so much." He shouts, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist. "I've missed you, you asshole." He mutters into Derek's chest.

"I've missed you too." Derek grumbles out.

"Really?" Stiles inquires around sniffles.

"Why do you think I stayed? I couldn't bring myself to leave." 

"M'sorry." Stiles mouths into his chest. "About punching you."

"It's okay, I'm starting to think I deserved it." Derek replies. Looking back on it now, he doesn't know how he ever thought he could cope, being away from Stiles. 

"You did. I like you Derek. Like a lot." Stiles admits, blush creeping beautifully up his neck. 

"That's good." Derek smirks. And Stiles looks up at him, "Because I think I love you." 

 

~Epilogue~

"Do you ever wish I was human? So we could live on land?" Derek asks Stiles. 

"Oh but darling it's better, down where it's wetter" Stiles winks, "Take it from me." 

"I regret the day I ever agreed to watch that film on your stupid tablet with it's stupid underwater casing." 

"I regret your face." Stiles replies indignantly.

"You don't regret it when it's pressed up against your....." Derek stars before he's cut off with a squawk from Erica.

"Ewww no you guys seriously, cut it with the sexual tension, or just fuck and let us watch already." Erica says, slapping Stiles with her fin and hiding behind Boyd. 

Yep. This might not be the future Derek had in mind. But it's everything and more than he's ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats it ! Thank you for sticking with it all :P let me know what you thought ?
> 
> I waited so long to make a little mermaid reference :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading ! Please drop a comment an tell me what you think :D constructive criticism always welcome. So the first half of this was a drag to write because... Writings hard. But it does get better when Stiles and Derek get going ;)
> 
> Thank you !


End file.
